


Loneliness in winter

by AgnesDue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Root A, Sorry if they are ooc, Winter, aogiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki joined Aogiri some time ago. Ayato still hates his guts and wants to bash his face in. However, for some reason, Kaneki shows keene interest in the younger ghoul and won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bear with me, this is my FIRST Kaneki/Ayato fic, ever. I'm really sorry if they are ooc :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato enjoys peace and quiet once in a while, but Kaneki has to show up to ruin the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! Yay :)

A cloud of damp air escaped Ayato’s lips. The night was cold; snow fell softly, covering the ground in a thick, white blanket. Bringing his arms closer to his body, the boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his warm jacket. Ayato raised his head, letting his hair fall away from his face as snowflakes landed softly on his skin, melting the instance they met the surface. The blue haired teen brought his hands out again and rested them against the railing in front of him. The cold snaked up his fingers, the frozen crystals melting under his hands, but Ayato paid it no mind, it wasn’t like he hadn’t endured cold before.

 A movement to his right made the teen turn around, only to be met with the sight of snowy white hair, which almost blended in with the surroundings, and calm, grey eyes. Sighing, Ayato turned away, leaning his head onto his arms, he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this dipshit right now.

 “What the hell do you want?” Ayato asked, huffing out a breath.  

 When he didn’t get an answer, he turned, and was about to snap at the other, but stopped short, his eyes taking in the sight of Kaneki standing in the snow. The elder was completely still, his black clothes a sharp contrast to the white around him. Snowflakes rested on his shoulders, not yet melted on the material. His eyes were closed, his head bent back with his face exposed to the falling snow. White crystals were stuck to his eyelashes, slowly melting away and running down his cheeks as the water droplets got bigger. Kaneki’s eyelids parted and his eyes locked with Ayato’s, his pale, grey irises seemingly gleaming in the bright light around them. The blue haired boy’s heart skipped a beat, and Ayato mentally questioned his own sanity. He then noticed that Kaneki had said something.

 “Huh? What the hell did you say?”

 “Aren’t you lonely… Ayato?” Taken aback by the question, Ayato’s mouth fell open for a second, before he snapped it closed and glared at the elder, turning his body towards him as he did so, his fists clenched.

 “That’s none of your fucking business. And don’t think for å fucking second that we’re- fucking, best friends, just because you, for some fucked-up reason, decided to join Aogiri. You still remind me of my weakling of a father, and that makes me want to bash in your fucking face.”

 Kaneki looked at him with an expressionless face, his eyes unwavering, “Do you really despise me that much, Ayato? And your father as well?”

 “Like I said, that’s none of your fucking business!” the blue haired boy’s eyes flashed crimson as he leapt towards Kaneki, his Ukaku already sprouting from his shoulder blades. As he got closer, he could see that Kaneki showed no intention of protecting himself. This fact infuriated the younger even more, making his flaming wings crystalize into deadly points. When he was a couple of feet away, Ayato pounced on the elder, effectively pinning him to the ground as he raised his fist, ready to punch the life out of the other.

 “Beautiful.”

 Ayato’s fist stopped instantly, a hair’s width from Kaneki’s face. His eyes widened as they stared into the bottomless pits of the half-ghoul’s eyes. Crystalized shards fell to the ground around them as his Ukaku turned into flames again. Fingers closed softly around the wrist of his raised hand, bringing it away from the other’s face. Another hand moved towards his face, digits pushing away the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes. The fingers then fastened the locks behind his ear, pressing against half his cheek and ear afterwards.

 “Now I know what that girl meant when she said it to Touka. You think of yourself as a monster, when in reality, you’re so beautiful. I know you are lonely; you have been for a very long time. I can see it in the way you gaze into the distance. You may be fooling yourself, but you certainly don’t fool me,” Kaneki’s fingertips traced down his cheek, removing a tear Ayato hadn’t noticed had slipped out of his eye. “I know how you feel, I have no family. But I find comfort in the people surrounding me, and I know you don’t want to be alone. So, let me share your loneliness,” as the elder said that, Ayato was staring dumbfounded at him, tears he hadn’t felt in years running slowly down his cheeks. His eyes then followed Kaneki’s movements as his face steadily moved closer to his, and warm lips were lightly pressed against his.

 Ayato’s eyes widened, if possible, even more, his wings dispersing in the cold air. His mind seemed to be running in slow-motion, not letting his brain fully cope with the situation. When it did, though, he wrenched away from Kaneki’s lips, and hands, and warmth.

 “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he shouted at the other as he stood up and moved a few paces away, wiping his mouth with his hand. He could feel the cold sting in the dampness on his cheeks. How could he have allowed himself to lower his guard that much?

 “I think my actions were pretty clear,” oh, Ayato hated his nonchalance. Gritting his teeth, the younger turned away from Kaneki, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he went.

 “You’re not worth my fucking time.”

 He had barely taken three steps before something soft and warm fell around his neck. Instinctively, his leg kicked up backwards but was stopped by a hand. He whirled around to face the other, but the white haired teen had already moved away a few meters. Glancing down, Ayato noticed that a black scarf was wrapped around his neck, it smelled faintly of Kaneki (and why Ayato knew that, he really didn’t want to know).

 “Don’t get cold,” the half ghoul spoke up as he walked away from the younger, his shoes leaving shallow footprints in the ever-thickening layer of snow. Ayato stared after him, lightly grasping the scarf around his neck.

 “Tch,” the blue haired ghoul uttered as he bent down to grab a handful of snow, bunching it together until he had a decent snowball. He then threw it straight at the retreating back Kaneki, the sound of it hitting target reaching him. Ayato snickered as he took in the prominent, white spot on the elder’s back. He knew Kaneki had let himself be hit, but the joy in hitting amused him nonetheless. His snickering stopped abruptly as a snowball hit him square in the face. As he blinked away the snow, he saw Kaneki bending over as he laughed his lungs out.

 “What the fuck are you laughing at?”

 Kaneki drew in a short breath, “Sorry – ahaha! It’s just- your face – haha! It was priceless.”

 Ayato frowned as he smirked, “Oh yeah? Let’s see how you like getting your shirt stuffed with snow.”

 Leaping forward along the ground, the younger grabbed snow and bade a ball, then he flung it at Kaneki. The elder avoided it easily, disappearing in a flash and appearing in front of Ayato. Grabbing the blue haired boy’s shoulders, he threw him head first into a pile of snow nearby. The younger immediately got up and jumped at the other, teeth flashing in a broad grin. Instead of jumping directly at Kaneki, he slid between his legs instead. He then kicked the elder’s feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground by his wrists. Kaneki simply scoffed and rolled them over, him pinning the younger to the ground instead.

 “Giving up?” the grey eyed teen asked, amusement evident in his voice.

 “Keh! As if! I thought you knew me better than that, dumbass,” Ayato replied, twisting under the elder. After a moment of rustling, he gave up, knowing Kaneki wouldn’t let go. “OK, do what you have to. But make it quick, this jacket isn’t water-proof.”

 “Hai, hai,” the elder said as he moved to get snow. Ayato closed his eyes and prepared for getting cold crystals stuffed in his face, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he was yet again met with soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes flew open as he started thrashing under the other.

 “Nghh! Stop! Let me g- mnn!” he managed to utter between kisses. Kaneki finally withdrew and Ayato stared up at him, cheeks slightly flushed (which was definitely the cause of lack of oxygen). “Stop doing that, shitface!”

 “Why won’t you just give into the want for company, Ayato? We both know you don’t want to be alone.”

 The younger glared at the half ghoul, he had no need for company. “I’m not lonel- mmn!”

 Lips closed over his again and Ayato felt the anger burn in his stomach. So, Kaneki wanted a kiss, huh? Well, he would get one. Closing his eyes, the blue eyed ghoul started moving his lips fast and hard against the other’s, his teeth occasionally biting down on Kaneki’s lips hard enough to draw blood. He then opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into the elder’s mouth, furiously twisting it around Kaneki’s. It was meaningless to fight against the grey eyed male, he soon pushed Ayato’s tongue back and slipped his own into the younger’s mouth, mapping it as he went.

 Kaneki had long since let go of Ayato’s wrists, rather burying his hands into the younger’s hair. The blue eyed teen’s hands had found their way up Kaneki’s back and was gripping the other’s jacket. He was way past giving the elder what he wanted, beginning to enjoy the feeling of the other’s lips moving against his own, the taste of the elder’s saliva mixing with his own. Ayato was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded as the kissing went on. When Kaneki pulled back, he drew in a shaky breath and licked his lips. The elder’s eyes flashed down to his lips at the movement, and Ayato smirked. Maybe it would be fun to experiment with this even more.

 Leaning up, he let his lips suck slightly on Kaneki’s lower lip, nibbling on the skin there. In return, the elder pulled him closer and suddenly stood up, Ayato still in his arms. He then put the younger down and brushed the snow of his clothes, righting the scarf in the process. Ayato couldn’t do anything but stare dumbfounded as the elder did this, only brought out of his daze as Kaneki kissed his nose.

 “Gross. Fucking dumbass,” he muttered, gaining a smile from the half ghoul.

 “Come on. Let’s go back,” Kaneki said as he began walking towards the Aogiri’s place of residence.

 The younger stared at his retreating back before following the elder, muttering curses under his breath as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, guys :) I hope you liked it, and please comment and tell me what you think :D


	2. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato has astraphobia, also known as fear og thunder. Kaneki comes along and saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Here it is! You're welcome, guys :)

A flash of lightning and the tremendous sound of thunder breaking overhead woke the sleeping form of Ayato. His eyes snapped open and he curled in on himself under the covers, covering his ears from the sound. A long time passed and the blue haired teen relaxed again, hoping the bad weather was over. It wasn’t. A flash lit up the room and a tremendous boom of thunder followed not five seconds after. Ayato yelped and stuck his head under the covers, yet again curling in on himself, shielding his ears from the horrible sounds coming from outside. 

“Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away…” he whispered to himself, his body now in fetal position. 

A little while passed and the young ghoul could feel himself drifting off to sleep. However, sleep was obviously not an option now, as his body jolted when a new crackle of thunder sounded overhead. He hid his head in his thighs and screwed his eyes shut, his teeth starting to ache slightly as he grit them. He was shaking now, his fingers grabbing his hair, pulling every time thunder rolled over the night sky. 

As he yet again started to drift off, his body still trembling, Ayato had a flashback. He saw the smiling face of Touka as she sat beside him, laughing at something he’d said. Her eyes were filled with joy, something that was rare during that time in their lives, and Ayato felt as if he was there, in that moment, with her, smiling and laughing together with her. Outside, rain was thrumming against the pavement, small puddles already formed on the ground, umbrellas visible in the streets. The serene moment was shattered, though, when in the flashback, a lightning bolt skittered across the sky and lit up Touka’s face, illuminating her dark blue eyes. A few seconds later, the crackle of thunder could be heard and Ayato felt his body shudder with fear. Bringing his hands up around his ears, he tried to block out the sound, but he could feel it in his body. He started shaking badly, his whole body trembling, his eyes wide open as he stared into Touka’s now worried eyes. His sister tried speaking to him, but the young ghoul could only see her lips moving, not a sound coming out of them. Touka then moved towards him and stretched her hands out, at which Ayato immediately flinched away, his eyes terrified as he stared at her. He could see his sister sighing before she pulled him into her arms and hugged him close to her, his head pressed against her chest. Still trembling, he let his arms embrace her as he hid his face in her chest. He could feel eyes stinging at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

“Hey, sshh, it’s gonna be alright. Just let it out, okay? Let it all out,” Touka spoke up and Ayato could already feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, this time he willingly let them fall, his body jolting as he started to sob. Soon enough, his sobs came in rapid motion, his tears soaking Touka’s sweater. This went on for a long time, but he eventually managed to calm down enough to fall asleep in his sister’s arms.

This time, though, Touka was not here to comfort him, and he would have to deal with his fears alone. Letting out a deep breath, he tried to calm down, which only succeeded for about ten seconds before another rumble of thunder could be heard overhead. Ayato squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, and he felt his breathing speed up, coming in short gasps rather than relaxed breathing. Soon after, his body was shuddering again, cold sweat breaking out on his body, his breathing coming in even shorter spurts. He was starting to feel lightheaded again, the stale air under his covers not helping the situation.

Suddenly, when he felt as if though he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the covers were ripped away from his body and his bed dipped as someone sat down. His arms were brought away from his face and his body was turned so that he was lying on his back rather than his side. When Ayato opened his eyes, he stared into the worried, grey eyes of Kaneki. The elder was hovering over him, his arms on either side of his head. His white hair hung downwards, almost covering his eyes. Ayato could only stare at him dumbfounded, still feeling as if he would black out any second. 

“-to! Ayato!” Kaneki was speaking to him, but the younger had trouble keeping up with his words. “Oi, Ayato! Stay with me, come on.” 

As Ayato saw black spots flicker across his field of vision, he felt something soft and warm cover his lips, before air was pushed down into his lungs. This was repeated a few times until Ayato could feel his lungs cooperating with Kaneki’s mouth to mouth procedure. After a few more breaths, the elder pulled away, and Ayato could yet again breathe in the cool air. 

“Was that your attempt at CPR? If so, it was a shitty attempt,” Ayato said this with a huff of laughter, but when he locked eyes with Kaneki, he noticed that the half ghoul’s left eye was blood red. “Why’s your eye red?”

“Probably because I was worried about you. I could hear your breathing in my room, and I knew something was going on, so I came to see what was happening. And it’s a good thing I-“ he stopped short as the younger’s body jolted as a crackle of thunder rolled outside. Ayato instinctively covered his ears and closed his eyes. He then felt arms encircle his waist and he looked up at Kaneki, who was currently pulling him closer. Ayato ended up in the elder’s lap, Kaneki’s arms holding him securely against his chest, one hand soothingly stroking his hair as he whispered into his ear. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. Don’t worry, it’s just thunder. It can’t hurt you. And even if it could, I would never let it. You’re safe here.” As the elder said these words, Ayato was thrown back to hi sister again. He suddenly felt tears spilling from his eyes, and a sob jolting his body. Tears upon tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto Kaneki’s shirt, sobs now wrecking the younger’s body. How Ayato hated himself for yet again letting his guard drop so low in front of the elder, but at the moment he felt as if though it really didn’t matter. 

Kaneki then lay down on his back and scooted into the centre of the bed, bringing both Ayato and the covers with him, covering them both as he’d found a comfortable position. He then proceeded to position the younger safely on his chest, his arms still encircling the other’s waist. Ayato felt two fingers then lift his face and soft lips press against his own in a sweet kiss. Feeling exhausted, he returned the kiss, his eyes falling closed, tears mingling in with their lips, making the kiss salty. Kaneki’s tongue flicked out to lick away the tears and he pulled away seconds later, resting his forehead briefly against the younger’s. Ayato smiled sleepily at him, forgetting all about hating the elder, and laid his head down on Kaneki’s chest, his eyes closing. The half ghoul’s hand came up to stroke his hair again, and Ayato was soon out like a light, the sound of Kaneki’s heartbeat supressing the sound of thunder in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you execute me for making out poor sweetie Ayato cry, I felt really bad for writing this, I was literally hurting inside as I wrote his hyperventilating scenes... :( But I felt like AYato was a kind of guy who could be afraid of thunder :) And I thought that it would make a good second chapter :) I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think :)   
> PS: Stay hydrated, everybody ;) <3


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato wakes up with a throbbing headache and a warm body pressed against his side. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! New chapter, finally :)

The morning sun shone brightly outside the window, the rays hitting the snow, sending the light dancing as it was reflected. A bird was sitting in a tree, it’s tune flowing from its beak, seemingly giving the morning a feeling of tranquillity. However, this was not the case for one Kirishima Ayato, whom was currently cursing the sun for being too fucking bright too fucking early in the morning. The sunlight was hitting him straight in the eye, not helping his throbbing headache. His body felt too hot and sticky with sweat, and the warm body pressed against him did not make this any better.

Wait a minute…

Ayato opened his eyes and stared straight into the sleeping face of Kaneki Ken. Surprised, he let out a little yelp, his hand flying up to cancel the sound as soon as he’d made it. He glanced at Kaneki again, worried that the sound might’ve woken him, but the elder slept on soundly, small huffs of air escaping his mouth. Pulling his hand away from his mouth, Ayato gazed at the other. Kaneki’s thick, dark lashes lay in crescents on his cheekbones, casting shadows on his pale skin. His white hair was spread out across the pillow under his head, some of the bangs falling into his eyes. Without thinking, Ayato’s fingers swept across the elder’s forehead, removing the silky strands so that his eyes were completely uncovered. The blue haired boy let his fingers trace down Kaneki’s cheek, stopping for a moment to rest against the corner of his lips before continuing across his lips, feeling the warm breath across his digits as he did. He pulled his fingers away and brought them to his own chest, where he could feel his heart thudding fast and hard behind his ribcage. He mentally asked himself why he felt so flustered, but then blamed it on his warm body temperature and headache. 

“Jeez, what a great way to start the day, fuck this shit,” he tried to sit up, managing to sit upright for two seconds before he smacked down again, his head throbbing so loud his ears were filled with the sound of his blood pumping through them. Ayato grabbed his head and groaned loudly, his fingers digging into his temples as black spots danced across his retina. He started as he felt a hand sneak up his bare stomach, and when the hell did he take his shirt off? He remembered falling asleep with it on. 

“Are you okay, what happened?” Kaneki’s voice broke into his thumping headache, making his ears sing by the added sound. He hissed in pain and felt a cool hand press against his forehead, momentarily soothing the headache a bit. He leant into the coolness of Kaneki’s hand and felt his eyes close. 

“You’re burning up, probably a bad case of cold,” the elder said, his voice now no more than a whisper. Ayato removed his hands from his head, rather choosing to place them on the back of Kaneki’s cool hand, holding it in place on his forehead. He opened his eyes again and looked at the white haired teen, who was currently looking at him with an astonished look on his face. 

“…What?” Ayato asked, wincing at the loudness of his own voice inside his head. The elder just smiled warmly at him, making the blue haired ghoul’s heart skip a beat. 

“Nothing. It’s just that you usually don’t touch me voluntarily, so you surprised me.”  
Ayato scoffed at that, which sent him into a coughing fit. His chest heaved with the exertion and his throat dried up, making him cough even more as he inhaled. He then felt Kaneki’s hand close over his mouth, forcing him to breathe through his nose, which proved to be far easier than breathing through his mouth. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get you some water so that your throat won’t dry up again,” as he said this, Kaneki started to get up, but abruptly halted as Ayato’s clammy hand grabbed his wrist. The younger coughed meekly and looked Kaneki in the eye, feeling the uneasiness at the elder leaving him alone.

“Don’t go-“ he coughed again before continuing. “Please. I don’t wanna be alone.” Ayato mentally cursed himself for sounding so helpless in front of the other, but he felt as if though he would be left alone forever if he let Kaneki leave now.

Kaneki leaned down towards him, his knee resting on the edge of the bed, and grasped his chin lightly in his right hand, tilting the younger’s face towards himself, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not gonna leave you. I’m gonna get some water and then come back right away, okay?” He then leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Ayato’s forehead.

Ayato shook his head, making it throb even more in the process. “No, I’m coming with you.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re going to stay here and wait for me.”

“And what makes you think you can stop me, Eyepatch?” 

“You know I could easily stop you, but I won’t do that, since you’re sick. But, it’s your choice, if you want to get even more sick, you’re free to come with me.”

Ayato smirked at the elder and got up, swaying slightly once he was on his feet. Kaneki immediately steadied him with a hand around his waist, a worried expression on his face. The blue eyed teen scowled at him and wriggled out of his grasp, moving steadily towards the door, turning to see that Kaneki followed. They then walked into the main area, or living room if you’d like to call it that, and Ayato sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the island in the dining area. He was still in his pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt. The cold was slowly sneaking into his skin, making it break into goose bumps. He shivered once before he felt his upper body being stuffed in a huge, soft sweater. He blinked once and then felt a woollen blanket being draped across his shoulders, the ends being folded on his chest. He looked up and saw Kaneki smiling down at him. Before he could react, the elder had leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips. Stunned, Ayato was completely still and didn’t react before the half ghoul was on the other side of the island, pouring him a glass of water. When he realized, he felt his cheeks flush with heat, which was totally because of the fever. The placed the glass on the table before him and Ayato had to push his arms through the sleeves of the sweater to get it. As he did this, his nostrils were met with the familiar smell of Kaneki’s scent drifting up from the neck of the jumper. Without thinking, he leaned down and pushed his nose into the fabric, taking a deep breath of the intoxicating scent. He even closed his eyes as he did it and when he opened them again, he found Kaneki staring at him, a red colour dusting his cheeks. This caused the younger to flush even more and he quickly grabbed the glass in front of him to focus on something else than that the red colour looked good on the half ghoul. 

“Are you good with chamomile tea? I’ll put some honey in it,” Kaneki asked. Ayato nodded, still focusing on his water. The elder turned his back to him, and the blue haired teen felt his eyes drawn to his broad shoulders. As he watched, he was reminded of how much the elder had changed after his transformation into ‘The eyepatch’. His body was much more muscled, noticeable through his clothes. He seemed taller too, but that could be because of the way he was behaving, his head raised high and his back straight. The biggest change was the hair, of course, the black colour being replaced by the snowy white colour of his present self. Ayato found he liked the new colour better, it gave the half ghoul a distinct feature, making him stand out in the midst of the Aogiri Tree. Unconsciously, a small smile had found its way to his mouth, the corners of his mouth twisting up ever so slightly, and Kaneki chose that moment to turn around, of course. The elder’s eyebrows raised slightly, the right corner of his mouth pulling itself up in a small, lopsided smile. He then came around the island to stand in front of the younger, handing him the cup with steaming tea. Ayato took a small sip as Kaneki sat down in a chair beside him. The tea tasted surprisingly good, and the blue haired ghoul found himself licking his lips before he took another tentative sip. He’d soon drained the cup and looked to his left at the half ghoul. Kaneki’s elbow rested on the table, his chin in his hand, and he was gazing at the younger, a tiny smile pulled across his lips. 

“What?” Ayato asked as he put the cup down again.

“Nothing. I just like watching you.”

“You’re fucking weird.”

“Probably.”

Getting up, Ayato placed the cup in the sink, and then walked towards his room again, Kaneki tailing behind him. Once inside his room, he sat down on his bed, his head still throbbing, although it had noticeably lessened. The half ghoul sat down beside him.

“How’s your head?” as he said it, the elder pressed a hand to Ayato’s forehead again. The blue eyed ghoul rolled his eyes and shrugged off the hand.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine after some sleep.” He lay down on his back, his head resting on the pillow. He then sat up again and leaned towards Kaneki before pressing a light kiss against his lips. “Thanks for looking after me, and if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure you never reproduce.” With that, he lay down again, snuggling into the jumper he still wore, the calming scent of the elder washing over him. Seconds later, he felt a hand slide through his hair repeatedly. The gesture was soothing, his body already growing tired. A moment later he felt his consciousness fade away as darkness enveloped him, a smile splaying on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, guys :) I hope you liked it ;)  
> I took so long to update my story, because I'm working on chapter two of 'Perfected Technique', and it's so much more difficult to write that one, so I though, fuck it, and continued this :) I wrote it today, so I'll continue this story until it's finished and work on the other fanfic in the meantime :D  
> I'm still up for receiving prompts! I hope you send me some :) You can also order chaptered or one-shots if you like :D  
> PS. Stay hydrated <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper Ayaneki fanfic, so please bear with me :) I hope you like it :)


End file.
